Lykos Gray: Death's Son
by LastTitan
Summary: Lykos Gray is a normal teen who loves to spend time alone. One day he decides to take a walk to the park. What he doesn't know is, that will change his whole life. Hope you like it. Also, if someone might want to help make a book cover, I would be really grateful (I suck at making covers).


**1.** **Killer pigeons**

I hate pigeons.

If you are reading this because you believe this if just some crazy fiction, keep reading and enjoy!

But if feel a connection to all this, _they_ must be searching for you already, and your only hope of staying alive is finding the camp. I won't tell you where it is at. If you are one of us you'll know.

I'm Lykos Grey. I'm sixteen years old.

I live with my mom, Samantha Grey, on an apartment building in Manhattan. You could say I lived a pretty normal life. At least until my sixteenth birthday.

I woke up, ready to suffer at school. Did I tell you I had ADHD? Well, I do. I can't stand still for long so sitting down at school to study is pure suffer. The only good thing at school is when I can go spend time alone in the shadows.

So, I went to school, suffered, and came back home. I found my mom at the kitchen making lunch. "Here's the birthday boy!" she said, "how was school?" I smiled. My mom is the only person who can put a smile on my face. "You know, same as always"

I answered. "You should try and get some friends," she said. "Maybe even get a girlfrie-"

"Mom, no, just no." I said. "Why not? I bet there are some girls at school that think you are handsome…"

"Yeah… sure…" Who would like me? I was kinda fit but besides that I was not handsome. I had messy black hair, pale-ish skin, and dark eyes. I was the opposite of handsome.

We had lunch and I decided to take a walk at the park.

The weather was awful. It was cloudy and seemed like it would rain at any moment but I decided to go anyways.

When I got there I noticed I was the only one there, which was weird. It would usually be filled with people, even on rainy days.

I walked quietly for a while, until I noticed that there were more pigeons than usual. And they were following me.

Then I saw it.

It was a lady, standing by the pigeons. She seemed normal

until you saw her from the neck down. She had wings. Real,

feathery wings. And instead of feet she had talons.

"What the-" I couldn't finish the sentence because she lounged at me. Thank goodness I was able to dodge her or those talons would have ripped my face off. "Don't try to scape Lykos Gray, it will only make us want to kill you more!" she screeched.

"Us? There is only one of you…"

I talked too soon.

Suddenly all the pigeons in the park turned into chicken women and stared at me with hungry eyes. "Master will be so pleased when he finds out!" She screeched happily.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" I asked trembling. "Oh, he will taste nice!" Said one of the chicken women. "Oh, yes!" Said another. "Enough! We follow orders! We take him alive," Said the biggest of them. She had bright red feathers and talons that could kill you in seconds.

"Although, a bite wouldn't be bad…" I stared to panic.

What did they want with me? Who were they talking about? What was going on?!

She started getting closer. She was so skinny, like she hadn't eaten in who-knows-how-long.

"We searched everywhere for you Lykos Gray. Your scent was hidden from us by someone powerful…" She seemed to be lost in thought for a couple of seconds, then she continued. "Anyways, we found you!"

Suddenly out of nowhere an arrow appeared and shot the chicken woman. She vaporized into golden dust and was blown away by the wind.

All the chicken women panicked. They flew everywhere. I just stood there watching with so many emotions building inside me.

I decided to do something. I ran straight towards the closest

building.

As soon as I was inside I noticed that a dozen arrows where shot from somewhere high above and instantly killed a bunch of the chickens. The rest just flew away.

I decided it was safe to go outside.

Boy was I wrong.

A girl jumped from somewhere in the building and pointed her bow at me. "Who are you?" She asked. She was slim, about my height, and blond. Also, she seemed ready to kill at any moment's notice. "Um…" Was the smartest thing I could come up with. "Why did the Harpies want to kill you? Answer!" She shouted. " _Harpies?_ " I asked, ignoring her question. "What are you talking about? What is going on?"

She sighted, apparently losing her patience. "Who are you, and why did they want to kill you?" She asked once again.

I decided it was best for my wellbeing that I answered this time.

"I'm Lykos Gray. I have no idea why." I answered.

"Sure?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Then I remembered. "Although they did mention some _master_." Her eyes got wide. "Were do you live?" She asked.

"Not far. Madison Ave." I said. "But why do-" I couldn't finish because she pulled my shirt and ran straight towards Madison Ave. "Hey! What's going on?!" I asked her, starting to get angry.

"Look," She said. "Right now, we are in danger and I'm pretty sure you don't want to meet who sent those harpies." She paused and looked around. "The question is why did they took so long to find you…" I then remembered what the big harpy had said.

"One did say something about that," I told her.

She stopped running at looked straight at me.

"What did she say?" She asked.

"Well, she said they took long because someone powerful had hidden my scent from them."

She seemed to stare into darkness, then came back. "That

explains why he was able to see them…" She whispered. "You are like me." She told me.

I, for some reason, started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Listen," She said. "What I'm about to tell you might sound crazy, but it's true." I stopped laughing when she said that.

"Ok…" I said.

"We are half-bloods," She said in a serious tone.

"Half mortal, half Greek god."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I remembered my history teacher talk about half-bloods and Greek gods, but it was all

mythology.

"You have to be joking." I said.

"I wish I was," She said. "But I'm afraid it's true."

This girl must be on some type of drugs. Greek gods existed?

"Who do you live with?" She asked oddly.

"My mom, why?" I answered, not sure if I should've.

"That means your godly parent must be a male." She said.

"It could be Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, some minor god…" She stopped. "Or maybe even one of the three."

"One of the three?" I asked. "Yeah, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus."

"But a child of the three has not been seen in ages…" She said.

At that moment a roar was heard.

"Come on, we gotta go!" She said starting to run towards Madison Ave. again.

I followed her, but my thought where somewhere else.

Was everything she was saying really true? I was a half-blood?

6


End file.
